


Hers & His

by GamblingDementor



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: What happens when Vanessa and Usnavi accidentally discover that he loves to submit? Healthy navigation of kinky desires and tons of fluff, and smut.





	

 

Vanessa looked magnificent tonight. With that black dress and her legs and her hair − did she put something in her hair? There must have been something to it, it looked like a glistening fountain of the purest black waters when she danced.

 

"You're the queen," Usnavi sighs, dropping on the bed, and he pulls her to him by the waist.

 

She falls onto him with a sharp _oof_ that makes them both giggle like the drunk idiots they are. Her face is right above his and they stare at each other just a little bit longer than needed after the laugh has receded. She traces his lips with her thumb and he bites it.

 

"Oy!" She moans, jabbing his cheek with her finger. "You can't do that to the queen!"

 

"I'm not your king?" He asks with a confidence that all comes from the alcohol.

 

"Nope," she asserts with the confidence that is all hers, given by nature. "You're my subject."

 

His hands grab at her hips expectantly. He can be a good subject, sure. He could get on board with that. But Vanessa shakes her head. She sits up right on his crotch (that might just be starting to show interest right now already, a whole night of craving her body, the way she danced) and she yanks his hands off of her. She kisses each palm then pulls them up to the headboard of her bed, wraps them around the frame.

 

"You can't let go unless I say so, alright?"

 

Usnavi nods obediently, hands clasped around the bed frame like his life depends on it. The metal is cold under his fingers, chilly fall night, but he can't let go, can't disappoint his queen. She doesn't make it easy. Her hair is a curtain closing in around him when she leans down to kiss him, and it's messy, even sloppy, and he craves to touch her, run his fingers through the silk of her hair, but before he can debate whether it's worth it to already give up, she's gone, scrambling off of him, off the bed, watching him.

 

"Sit still, remember?"

 

"Yeah," he replies, his voice suddenly low and his throat dry.

 

He coughs nervously and she gives him what looks like a fond smile. And proceeds to actually kill him, kill him dead with her skin and her smile and she really is ruling over him completely. The way her body undulates as she shimmies out of her tights, her dress, all naked before him and yet he can't reach out, can't touch her, how is Usnavi supposed to survive this?

 

"Like what you're seeing?"

 

Somewhere lost in time and space, Usnavi's voice is gone and he can only nod. Vanessa crawls back onto the bed, a wolfish grin on her face, straddling him. Her fingers toy with the buttons of his shirt but she refuses to open it, to let him feel her against his skin. _This is about her_ , Usnavi thinks. _Tonight is about her_.

 

"I want three orgasms," she declares and Usnavi wants to give her a million if he can.

 

Her thumb is at his lips again and he sucks in, and he may be dizzy but he doesn't miss the way her eyes widen.

 

"First your mouth," she says and her voice is suddenly deep, cursed with desire, and Usnavi's dick twitches in his pants. She grinds down onto it, hips rolling, and Usnavi groans and bucks up into her, but Vanessa puts a firm hand on his chest with a "shh" and he lies still.

 

"Then your dick," she adds. "And then your mouth again, and _then_ you can come."

 

He whines under the weight of her. This is going to be a long three orgasms to give.

 

"Alright?" She asks and pops her thumb out of his mouth − he had barely noticed he was still suckling on it.

 

"Alright," he promises.

 

"Be good for me, baby," she says then, a hand in his hair, and climbs onto his face.

 

He wants to exclaim some "Oh my God", to let out _anything_ at the sensation of yielding to her this way, but there is nothing but her and he can't talk and he closes his eyes and pleases his queen.

 

This is quite unlike anything they've ever done. Never before has he felt so entirely surrounded with all of Vanessa. Thighs around his head, trapping it, and even if he cracks an eye open the only thing to see is her body from here down under, but Usnavi closes them tight again because that'll make his promise go to waste real quick, if he's looking, and he can't drop the headboard lest he'll break the other one. There is nothing he can do but surrender himself completely to the task.

 

"Show me all you got," she tells him, a challenge, and what Usnavi has isn't much but it's all hers.

 

She does most of the work anyways. The least he can do is follow along, lick and suck on the flesh she offers, hot and wet with sweat and desire. One hand guiding his head where she wants him and he gives her everything, lavishing her with attention. He sucks on her clit hard, hard enough that he makes her groan and thank God it's not just him who is this excited. She pushes him further down, to that other set of lips he can kiss now, if she won't give him her mouth. His hands tighten on the metal, palms sweaty, trying to resist the urge to use his fingers. He craves to feel it all, the warm softness of her devouring his them, pulsing around them, he wants to curl his fingers inside her just so, find that spot that has so far never betrayed him into giving her the pleasure she deserves. But her other hand clasps around his, hand against metal against hand, fingers entwined, and he knows he can't give in.

 

So where his fingers can't, his mouth goes, kissing and licking even the inside of her, and this is so exhilarating, getting to know her, her body like he's never known anyone, being so completely engrossed in someone that nothing runs through his mind except how much he adores Vanessa and would keep at it for hours if she wanted.

 

That's the plan, that's what his brain wants. His dick is a whole other mind of its own, rock hard against his boxers that must be soaked with precum by now, his hips thrusting up into thin air, out of his control now. Vanessa is moaning, her hips hard and snug against his face, and everything about this, about her, is just goddamn _perfect_.

 

"Baby, you're so good…" She whimpers and the hand that was in his hair reaches down, stroking his temple, the hair drenched with sweat there, and against all his better judgment, Usnavi opens his eyes. He finds Vanessa's gaze on him and she's strong but so gentle as well, and he feels so valued. She's _trusting_ him and he can make this so good for her, he needs to, because she loves him and she's as into this as he is, and she _loves_ him, and there he goes ruining everything.

 

Hips thrusting, trying to ride this out, to find the friction but knowing it's all too late after all, a loud telltale groan and already his boxers are slick and he wants to crawl under the bed and die. What about Vanessa's second orgasm on his dick, how is he going to give her that? Vanessa still above him, staring down, she blinks a few time and Usnavi is not ready to face any of this and squeezes his eyes shut. This is humiliating, the way she reaches behind to check on his shame, finds him soft and stupid.

 

"Aww, baby, you made a mess," she says, climbing off of him.

 

He tries to sit up and go change but one look of hers makes him lie back down at once obediently. She disappears into the bathroom, comes back with a wash cloth and a smirk.

 

"I'm so sorry!" Usnavi blurts, feeling red in the face. "I didn't mean to, it's just that, ya know…"

 

She yanks his pants and boxers down and off and rubs him clean, humming tunelessly.

 

"I'm sorry…" He sighs again.

 

"S'alright," she says, fingers tapping against his stomach impatiently before getting back onto the bed. "Update on the plan."

 

"The… plan?"

 

She makes to straddle him again, his face, but stops just short, cupping his face with so much more kindness than he deserves after he messed up everything.

 

"You owe me three orgasms, right?" He nods. "You already got yours, plan updated, I'm not leaving that face tonight."

 

Usnavi barely has time to say that they've got a deal before his mouth is full of her again for the rest of the night.

 

**********

 

Vanessa wakes up exhausted and with a buzzing headache, made only marginally better by the smell of something baking. She scrunches up her nose, her eyes, relaxes them. Hears Usnavi singing to himself by her oven and secretly gets a big grin on her face. Every bone of her body pops as she stretches and sits up to have a look at her pretty little boyfriend cooking for her across her studio.

 

"Morning," she mumbles, and nothing will ever match Usnavi's smile first thing in the morning.

 

"Buenos días," he replies, loudly, and lowers his voice when he sees her wincing in all her mild hangover glory. "Sleep well? I made pancakes, muffins and waffles. And some mangú if you want."

 

"Didn't know my place was a diner now," she says and painfully holes herself out of bed. She really shouldn't have drunk last night. She wasn't near black out drunk, of course, never, but she's so unused to liquor that those few cocktails went straight to her head, stayed there, and they're now punishing her for it. Her legs are so sore. All the dancing? And then she wanted him to get her home and…

 

Usnavi has set out breakfast for two (although with enough to feed ten) by the time she's brushed her teeth and her hair, washed her face and feels slightly more alive and less like the rising dead after one big party night. She dives in immediately and of course what he made is heavenly, but he plays around, picking up a blueberry, squishing it between his fingers, his plate full and staying full.

 

"What is it?" She asks.

 

"So about last night…" He says at the exact same time.

 

He smiles nervously, eating a bite of mashed plantains, not meeting her eyes.

 

Last night… She remembers. What they did, what she asked of him. If not the tiniest details, then the feeling. On top of the world. Certainly on top of Usnavi. She doesn't let him see her smirk.

 

"Pretty good, yeah?" She asks casually. She sounds so casual. She's proud of herself for that.

 

Usnavi's shoulders drop in relief and he gulps down the damn bananas.

 

"You think so?" He asks eagerly.

 

She replays last night in her mind and that smile gets harder to hide. Last night was… Something. Something different than the usual. Vanessa knows what she wants and asks for it, but never before had she been so assertive in her desires. And never before had Usnavi submitted to them so selflessly like he did.

 

"You were good," she replies.

 

Something shifts in Usnavi's eyes.

 

" _I was good_ ," he repeats in a deep voice that isn't his.

 

The look they share is filled with a new sense of intimacy they never had before, something that was born yesterday.

 

"I wanna do it again," he says abruptly.

 

"What, like right now?" She asks.

 

"No! I mean, maybe. But that's not what I wanted to say."

 

His hand is fidgeting on the table and she grabs it, makes it still.

 

"I want it to be a thing that you and I do," he eventually admits, his words prepared and stiff, like he's afraid she'll mock him.

 

She thinks. Last night _was_ pretty great. Different, sure, but in a good way. Usnavi is nice enough that he won't make up some bullshit about feeling _emasculated_ or something, but she knew that before. Usnavi is not like that, even in bed. If he could enjoy her being on top pretty much all the time, and fingers in his butt, and giving her more orgasms than he usually gets, and her leading them in pretty much all areas otherwise, then he won't make a fuss at her being dominant in such an overt way. Hell, he begs for it.

 

"Okay," she replies, thumb brushing the back of his hand.

 

"You don't mind?" It's a question, but it also isn't. He knows. She smiles, then remembers something unpleasant.

 

"Although we should probably…" She shudders.

 

"Talk about it?" He finishes and she nods.

 

"Like what you wanna do, what you don't wanna, I guess…"

 

"Not right now, though?" He asks, biting into a muffin.

 

"Nope," she says reassuringly. "Not right now."

 

**********

 

It's so easy to not talk about what they want even though they really should, and so hard to remind Vanessa they said they would. But he needn't doubt Vanessa, not ever, because one day she just texts him that they're having that talk tonight and _you might wanna ask Sonny to cover for you tomorrow morning, baby, because this is gonna be a long one_.

 

He's twitching with nerve all the ride downtown and he's not even sure how his legs carry him to her at all. And yet they do and here he is, knocking on his girlfriend door so they can discuss exactly how he wants her to dominate over him in bed. He's not sure if he wants to thank Jesus or beg for His forgiveness.

 

"Come in," he hears Vanessa reply, muffled behind the door. "It's open."

 

He finds her on the couch, adorable little glasses on the tip of her nose, browsing what seems to be volumes of printed pages.

 

"Erm…"

 

"I ordered pizza, so don't fuss with cooking." She lifts her eyes from the binder she was reading from. "I need your full attention on this."

 

He gulps and sits down by the coffee table on the ground. Somehow it seems like the best spot for him tonight. Vanessa's fingers play with the hair behind his ears, then she shoves her phone into his hand.

 

"Take this."

 

"What? I'm…"

 

"Take the test," she explains and as he looks down, there it is on her screen (that she lit bright just for him, he notices, since she keeps her screen dim for efficiency and he keeps his bright for practicality).

 

"Find out your kinks?" He reads dubiously.

 

"It's a test for couples, I filled it in before you arrived. Tells you what you're both into. Just take it, baby."

 

He supposes that is as good a starting point as any, though he feels embarrassed at the idea of listing his deepest fantasies on a device. What if anyone can access it and make him a laughing stock? But Vanessa's fingers are tender against his scalp and her eyes are soft as she nods towards the phone, so he decides to trust her and delves into this "kink" exploration.

 

He turns around so Vanessa can't see the screen. It's weird, isn't it? Feeling shy about this when they're literally sharing sex things they want to do _together_? But what if she finds everything he likes gross or weird?

 

"So you're only gonna see…"

 

"Only what we both want," she says, her voice honey and a smile soothing his fear. "I won't see any of your weirdo stuff if I'm not into it. And you won't see mine."

 

He nods and starts answering the questions.

 

Some of them are no brainers. Is he into vaginal penetration, oral sex, _kissing_? Hell yeah, every hour of the day, but they already do that. Butt stuff? He hopes his face isn't giving him away as he checks 'Yes' to everything, both ways. They've started on that anyways, awkwardly at first, much better now, and maybe the best is yet to come.

 

There are things he won't touch with a ten feet pole. Some things, he doesn't even know who would want that and he selects 'No' so fast he's afraid to break the screen, shuddering. Who wants to draw _blood_ out of their partner for sex?! Others are just his personal preference and he knows exactly why he doesn't want them. Spanking? No thank you, he got enough of that as a kid, no need to bring that back.

 

There is a lot. Dozens of kinks they might try out, more than Usnavi has ever come up with in the gross world that is his mind sometimes. Things he didn't think he was into until they were there, bright on this screen, and suddenly they look like the most enticing thing in the world. He keeps checking over to Vanessa, afraid she sees on his face that sure, he wouldn't mind trying on some sexy lingerie, or being tied up, or calling her special titles when they're doing these naughty things. There are so many things he finds himself wanting and his dick is already half hard just from his imagination and he feels so hot − why hasn't she interrupted him so far? But far from scrutinizing him, Vanessa is chewing on a slice of pizza, reading some of that material she printed and giving him all the space he needs.

 

Kink by kink, he goes through the whole thing, until the screen goes black and tells him the results are being processed. He drops the phone onto the coffee table like he's been burned and braces himself for the brutal honesty that is to come.

 

"C'mere," Vanessa gestures and he shuffles over to sit in front of her, between her legs, so they can both look at the phone at the same time.

 

Her hand is a welcome heavy weight on the nape of his neck and she starts browsing what is going to be their new kink adventure − God, does that still sound weird to him, even though he wants it with every fiber of his body. Anxiety is coiling in his stomach as the list appears on the screen.

 

"Oh my God," he immediately covers his mouth and makes to grab the phone from Vanessa, "There's been a mistake, this is just the list of what _I_ want, you can't see that!"

 

He tries to cover the screen at least − this is why you cannot trust technology, ever − but Vanessa's hand rubs the back of his neck soothingly and he calms down.

 

"No, baby, this is what we have in common."

 

His breath comes short at the realization.

 

" _We want all the same things?_ "

 

"Mostly the same things," she replies, still scrolling down the list. A few of his 'Yes' are a 'Maybe' for her and vice versa, but almost every single thing he ticked off is also on her list. He feels such a surge of love for her. His head falls back onto her lap, gazing up at her and he seems his affections mirrored in her eyes. They don't even need to talk.

 

"Okay, we need to talk," Vanessa says.

 

Usnavi pouts. So much for eternal mutual understanding.

 

"Go make us some coffee, sweetie, this is gonna be a long one."

 

He groans, but gets up to make some coffee from Vanessa's new coffee machine he got her, even though she can't really make it to save her life.

 

"Tons of people do this," she explains. "I found a lot of tips and guidelines, I want us to be, ya know, safe and comfortable?"

 

She's not looking at him anymore. If it was up to either of them, talking would never be their first choice of action to deal with anything, but if there's a way these things are negotiated, then he'll do it.

 

"Yeah, alright," he says.

 

"Boundaries," she starts. "I think the list is pretty clear on these, things you don't wanna do."

 

He sees her saving and double saving the test results. There it is, the proof of their compatibility, now on the cloud. He makes coffee and sets the pot and coasters on the table for him and her to have some energy to them while they focus on this.

 

"Usnavi, I told you, I don't need those coasters."

 

"Right, right…" He takes the coaster off from under her glass, leaves his in place. "So, erm, boundaries?"

 

She pulls up a few pages of research − has she done this for _everything_?

 

"No pain, right?"

 

He winces at the thought. There are things he doesn't mind mixing, like kisses and strawberries, but pain and sex is a no-go for him. He nods.

 

"Good," she says. "That was a 'No' for me too."

 

The devil is in the details, they say. Usnavi is pretty sure the Lord is there as well because somehow, negotiating every potential future aspect of their bedroom life stops being terrifying somewhere along the way and starts feeling reassuring. Every aspect, Vanessa has researched and explored and they can talk about it and discuss exactly where they want to draw the line. Vanessa doesn't want to insult him in bed, he doesn't want to be feminized. She doesn't want to sub, he doesn't want to dom.

 

"Alright," she breathes out, closing her binder on safe bondage techniques after a long whole explanation on safe bondage and how far he wants to go. "Safewords."

 

"Safewords?" He frowns. "Like codes?"

 

"Like, if you wanna stop, or if you're getting overwhelmed and wanna slow down, or something."

 

"Mmh…"

 

He serves her another cup of coffee, instinctively putting down a coaster again, which she removes without a word. He sits back down on her couch and she pulls onto his arm to make him lie down as heh as for the past hour or so, head on her lap and the binder on his chest so they can both look at it.

 

"So there's the red light thing," she says. "Like, green is all good, yellow is stop what you're doing right now, red is stop everything. You wanna use that?"

 

Usnavi tries to picture a situation where that might happen.

 

"I mean, am I supposed to just say color names during, erm, how'd you say they were called, scenes?"

 

"And I'll check in on you, too."

 

"Mmh…"

 

"Or something else if you want," she offers, taking his hand and threading their fingers together.

 

"Do I have to _say_ it?" He asks. Talk is not his forte, not for this. "Can I like, show you if I'm uncomfortable?"

 

Their fingers are playing with each other and he gets an idea.

 

"Of course," she says with a kiss on his brow. "Whatever you want."

 

"Can I, like, tap? Like maybe several times with all fingers so it's all clear it's that? My mouth could be too busy for talk…"

 

She smirks.

 

"Oh yeah it will be."

 

He smiles sheepishly.

 

"So you tap and that means stop?"

 

"Yeah… Is that alright? Like on the wall if I'm tied up, on your arm if I'm not, I dunno…"

 

"Of course it's alright," she replies. "Okay, so you tap and I stop to check in with you."

 

Usnavi hums happily. Vanessa is making him feel taken care of. All he ever wanted is to pay her back for all the joy she brings him.

 

"And initiating," Vanessa says, checking of all the things she wanted to bring up. "Ideas?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean, do you just wanna come up to me and beg to sub?"

 

He bites his lip. They do need a code for that.

 

Seconds pass. He's not sure what to say. His mind is blank. How do you just come home and tell your girlfriend you want to be following her orders and be her dutiful subject because she's a goddess queen you want to serve forever, or at least for the night?

 

"The coaster," Vanessa says, a revelation.

 

"Huh?"

 

"So you don't have to talk," she explains, and before his confused frown she keeps on. "If you wanna be, you know, submissive or whatever, you leave the coasters in the kitchen because I don't like them. And you're always using them otherwise, so if you use them, then you don't wanna do that for that specific night. Then I'll know and we can just have sex."

 

"Alright… Oh, but what if you don't wanna?"

 

"Then I'll give you the damn coaster and no one needs to make a fuss about it."

 

He nods. Of course Vanessa would have a great practical idea. That's just what she does.

 

It turns out to be as long a night as she promised and by the end of it, he feels like every nook and cranny of his filthy brain has been explored, but he's also now convinced that he will never feel a deeper connection with anyone than he does with Vanessa. They _know_ each other's souls and love each other for it.

 

They make love that night, not their newly discovered kind of kinky sex, nothing fancy, just him and her and her bed and they fall asleep in each other's arms, lulled by each other's heartbeat, and Usnavi feels complete.

 

**********

 

It's all a learning process. Naturally, they learn it all by actually having sex and finding out what works and what doesn't, and isn't that the best method?

 

Vanessa wants the best for them. Usnavi is trusting her to steer this in the right direction, she trusts him to give her all of his input and they're at least heading the right way, she thinks. Their relationship is getting better.

 

It's not like it was bad to begin with, at all. It's not like they have kinky sex all the time either − they both prefer to keep it at a handful of times a month but not every time or even every other time. It's not like there is a marked change in their interactions − she may be assertive in her general attitude, but the actual dom stuff stays in the bedroom and Usnavi isn't submitting to her in any different way than before outside of it. It's not anything specific that she can point to and say, that's it, that's what helped us and nothing else, this is what made our relationship better. It's the sex, but it's also not the sex, it's the trust and the openness and showing him layers of herself she didn't even know were there and getting to discover sides of him no one had ever seen.

 

It fits them. It does because they've tweaked their sex life to fit them. They're not huge on actually talking, so they find ways to communicate without having to. They reinvent themselves. They are a few hit and miss that they both agree to never mention again, there's been a couple times where he puts down that glass of water and she slides a coaster his way and he kind of pouts, but most of it runs as smoothly as things will ever run between them.

 

She loves him. Maybe she doesn't say it enough, she's not Nina who can't shut up about Benny, but she loves Usnavi more than she's ever loved another person. She loves him when they hang out and don't have sex at all, she loves him when they have their usual ridiculous sex everywhere, she loves him when she owns that ass, sometimes she loves him so much he turns her into goo and she's cuddly as a kitten, and it's hard to imagine she's the same person then as the one he calls her queen and obeys every order she gives.

 

She knows he knows and shares these feelings. Maybe this is the best part of it all, the fact that they get each other so intrinsically now that they don't even need to say it. That boy is all hers and she's proud of that, but she's also completely his.

 

**********

 

Usnavi is sweating like a pig, but it's summer, thank God, and he can blame everything on that. _You sick deviant_ , his brain tells him. _You're being dumb_. He gulps, braces himself, and goes to fetch himself a glass of water from the kitchen. He comes back to the living room where everyone is sitting around the coffee table and puts down the glass on it. Directly on it. Shivers run down his spine.

 

Nobody notices anything amiss, of course. This is the strength of their cue. He's just getting himself some water. On the other side of the table, Vanessa is talking with Nina − they've missed each other so much during Nina's school year. She catches his eyes and he points down with his lips, subtly, or at least his best version of subtlety. She glances down briefly, enough to notice, he hopes, and turns back to her conversation with Nina, her expression unchanged.

 

So much for stressing out.

 

"Yo, cuz, can you get me some water too?"

 

"Get it yourself!" Usnavi retorts.

 

There is so much excitement to this. All the secrecy, knowing he just asked his beloved girlfriend to let him submit to her, asked in front of all their friends none the wiser. He feels naughty and beautiful.

 

The lunch lasts forever. Have their gatherings always lasted so long? Sure, he likes hanging out with Nina and Benny, and Carla is always a delight, but it has been literally hours since he first cued in Vanessa and she shows no sign on acknowledgment or of wanting to take any action to get them alone. Three glasses of water later, as many bathroom trips, he knows she's seen him put down the glass every time and still here they are in the middle of the group. He wants.

 

Tía Jane comes pick up Sonny and Carla after her shift, Benny takes Nina home, Usnavi starts to despair.

 

"Do you…" He clears his throat. "Do you want anything to drink? I'm getting water."

 

It's just the two of them on opposite sides of the table. Vanessa is texting, a smirk on her lips.

 

"I'll get them," she says, standing up before he can do a thing.

 

She puts down a glass for him with no coaster underneath, kisses his temple and drops on her couch.

 

"Wanna watch a movie?"

 

"Erm, if you want to…"

 

He sits at her feet, his usual spot now, and maybe the position will remind her that he is at her service right now, but no such thing. The only sign that she hasn't forgotten him is her fingers combing through his hair lazily. He trusts her, he does. More than anyone in the world. But this afternoon has been a long one and he just really wants the comfort of Vanessa, the safety of deferring to her good hands, and why won't she get on with it?! He's drinking his glass of water one small sip at a time, every time putting it back down straight on the table in plain view.

 

Has she _forgotten_? She's never shy about sliding a coaster under his glass whenever she's not feeling up to it. Their cue has worked great for months, she can't have forgotten. Does she not want him anymore? Is she gonna…

 

"Usnavi, relax," she orders in the voice he's come to know and be soothed by, the voice of this dominant Vanessa who isn't unlike every day Vanessa, but somehow even more confident.

 

"Okay," he whispers and already his dick is waking up at her authority and he has no idea why he ever doubted her. She's got him. And also he's got her.

 

The movie goes on, Vanessa's gentle touch a reminder, a promise of what is to come. He can only guess what exactly it'll be − over time they've found that he prefers for Vanessa to initiate whatever they'll do when he's in this mood, though he can (and does) ask for anything else if he's not up to what she chooses. Most of the time, and he doesn't know how, she seems to just guess exactly what he wants.

 

Finally, the movie comes to an end and Usnavi hasn't followed a word of it. He was in his own mind all night, picturing what was to come, getting himself in the right mood all on his own.

 

"Baby?" Vanessa asks after a minute of heavy silence.

 

"Yeah?" He replies breathlessly.

 

"Take off your clothes for me."

 

 

He scrambles up to his feet to comply. The night is going to be a long one, hopefully. And it's all going to be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you read this and enjoyed it, please consider leaving a comment to tell me what you liked :) It really means the world to get feedback. You don't need an AO3 account to leave kudos or post a comment.


End file.
